Adrian x Finn: Hidden Lust
by WWETales
Summary: Adrian and Finn fund love with each other after experiencing horrendous thing on Wrestlemania night.


"Adrian!" Finn said running down the halls of backstage attempting to catch up with him.

Adrian ran inside a room backstage, locking the door and screaming his head off.

"Adrian!" Finn said banging on the door aggressively. Finn kept banging the door with his fist. Adrian was unresponsive, Finn got tired of Adrian ignoring him. Finn stepped back running towards the door dropkicking it open. Adrian was sitting in with his knee up to his face.

"They're going to die... they're all going to die Finn." Adrian said softly.

"Adrian! Who exactly is going to die?" Finn said aggressively.

Adrian leaned into Finn's right ear whispering something.

Finn gasped running out of the room and into Triple H's office. Finn then say an angry Zack Ryder. "You never gave me what I deserved Hunter! It's okay though because a man who can't keep his promise... is a dead man to me!"

Zack then pulled out a knife stabbing Triple H in the neck. Finn froze in shock as Zack turned around saying "Run."

Finn started to run away fron the scene goung back to Adrian was. Finn then grabbed Adrian running with hin to the locker room and locking the door.

"Adrian, how did you know that was going to happen?" Finn said.

"I'm a banshee, I can predict death. The funny thing is I don't know who he is going to kill next." Adrian said as a shovel came through the locker room door.

Adrian and Finn both got up running to the showers quickly. There was a slide door that

closed off access from others to come in. Adrian slid the door shut locking it. The door was metal so no one could get through.

Finn then ran to the shower starting the water, and pulling off his pants laying his leg in the water to clinse the cut. Finn gripped his hand tight as he clenched his hand to withstand the pain. "How did this even get here?" Finn asked himself.

Zack then started working his way to the door attempting to get through with the shovel he had at hand.

Adrian looked at Finn scared saying "Can he get in?"

Finn smiled saying "No, he cannot get in unless jobbers have access to grenades."

They both laughed as Zack said "You wanna play dirty? I can play dirty too!"

They both smiled looking at each other as Zack left the locker room hoping to kill others.

"Are you alright?" Finn said looking at Adrian.

Adrian then came to Finn sitting down next to him saying "As long as I don't have another vision or hear anything..."

Finn looked down and said "I've always wanted to tell you something and I think now is the best time. Finn then pulled Adrian close to him kissing him slowly. Finn then pulled back saying "Is that enough to get what I am trying to say?"

Adrian then jumped on Finn pushing his back onto the tile floor kissing him as the water wet his gray shirt. Finn wrapped his left hand around Adrian's neck kissing him slowing down the kiss. Both men got harder as the kissing became deeper and more intimate with each other.

Adrian then pulled down Finn's boxers looking at the males 7 inch cock. Adrian smiled at Finn wrapping his mouth around his cock and starting to suck his cock maneuvering up and down. Adrian then pulled off licking the side of Finn's cock. Finn moaned at the sensation of Adrian's tongue.

Finn then sat up lenaing on the palms of his hands as Adrian gave the blowjob of the century. Finn has never had anyone suck his dick so well. "I never had a blowjob where the mouth feel like an ass." Finn said lifting his head back letting out a soft moan.

Finn then slid under Adrian grabbing his cock and sucking it.

"So you like 69?" Adrian said excitingly.

Finn then took his mouth off of Adrian's juicy 8 inch cock saying "Hell yeah."

Adrian moved down to the best part of rhe show. He then licked the hole several times. Finn was moaning his name as Adrian went to work. Adrian was a god at what he did best, fuck. Finn didn't realize that he would be having sex with a well experienced god. Adrian then let his tongue into Finn's hole. Finn hummed as he licked Adrian's cock.

Adrian then removed himself from 69 position going down to Finn's hole licking it out with his ass in the air.

After Adrian made Finn's hole wet enough he entered his asshole moaning. Then after a couple of hard humps things got slow and mire enjoyable. Finn was mesmerized by Adrian's sex skills. Adrian was having a good time while his partner was too. Adrian then pulled out his cock until the tip was the only thing left in Finn's ass. Adrian then realesed his load into Finn. Adrian then pulled out. "Did you like that papi?" Finn said to Adrian. "I don't like. I love it." Adrian said diving into kiss Finn.

"Have I found my soulmate or was this a one time thing." Finn thought to himself.

Let the journey begin.


End file.
